


Pleasing a prince

by Norski



Category: Eddsworld, sinsworld - Fandom
Genre: Other, Predator/Prey, Soft Vore, Vore, prey perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norski/pseuds/Norski
Summary: You can't wait for Matt to eat youVore, obviously.Request from my vore-y sideblog.





	Pleasing a prince

**Author's Note:**

> Soft vore isn't normally my jam but the request was sort of vague so I didn't include any hard vore elements or digestion etc (even though that's what my blog's for, but you never know, play it safe)
> 
> Too much of a pred for prey perspective rip. I tried!
> 
> https://voretom.tumblr.com/ requests for art n fics are open - heads up it's MOSTLY cruel pred stuff on there, this is a blue moon exception to that.
> 
> I was gonna make another pseud for this but fuck it no shame we die like men

You smile a little as you feel the _massive_ hand wrap around you, and lift you to eye level, two startlingly pretty blue eyes inspecting you. You sit up on your knees so Matt can look you over properly, a little nervous. You weren’t sure if he was going to accept you after all, you’d offered very nicely and even told him he was cute, but there was always the chance he’d tell you to leave.

After a few tense moments, Matt grins and uses his other hand to give you a soft pat on the head.

“I can’t say no to such a polite request!”

You grin, your heart thumping in your chest with excitement as Matt opens his mouth and brings you closer. You’re nervous at first, but eventually you allow yourself to relax and start to move forward - Matt tips his hand, sending you falling into his mouth. You hit his tongue, it’s wet and warm and makes your cheeks fluster almost immediately. You tuck your feet into Matt’s mouth, sighing softly as you’re pressed against the roof of his mouth, being coated fairly quickly in thick and warm saliva.

It’s dark, but Matt’s lips are parted just enough for you to see. Your hands run over his teeth while his tongue almost affectionately presses against you and pushes you round his mouth, making sure to savor you, you’re not going to be around much longer after all. His throat contracts for a moment and your heart almost leaps out of your chest, sure he was about to swallow you down. 

The chuckle that sounded from him made it clear he was just teasing you.

You huff a little, but being pressed against his molars stops you from being too mad. In fact you let out a soft moan as you get trapped between them and squeezed softly. He’s not going to bite too hard, but he moved his jaw side to side to tease you more, and you moan again, considerably louder. Everything is hot and sticky, and you couldn’t be happier.

You’re moved under his tongue soon, pressed against by the massive appendage, reminding you just how helpless you are now, and it brings heat to your cheeks. He could swallow you any time and god that was hot.

“You sure?” Matt asked you, his words a little slurred due to the fact you’re in his mouth. His jaws are parted more, so he hears you when you say you’re positive! 

You want nothing more.

You use Matt’s teeth as leverage so you can slide up to lay on his tongue, facing his throat. You relax, Matt’s mouth open enough for you to see his throat contract, his tongue pushing upwards to force you towards it. You’re sucked in, the walls of his throat enveloping you and squeezing you tight, drawing you down towards his stomach. 

A tighter squeeze greets you but you continue on, completely at the will of Matt’s throat. You’re forced through the tighter squeeze, dropping into Matt’s stomach with a slight splash. You let out a satisfied sigh, huddling up against the warm and soft walls of his gut, nuzzling your cheek against it a little. You wonder if he can feel it, the little chuckle you hear confirming it.

You feel him press against his stomach in response, and you’re happy to know he hadn’t just forgotten about you.

It’s warm, comfortable and cosy in Matt’s stomach, and there’s no place you’d rather be.


End file.
